Take a Deep Breath of Water
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: Sometimes, Elena submerges herself deep in the bathtub, waiting to see which brother will save her this time.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah. _

Sometimes, Elena submerges herself deep in the bathtub, waiting to see which brother will save her this time.

Elena runs her fingertips along her wrists, marred with deep purple scars. Her vision is blurred momentarily as the sound of rushing water hits the porcelain cover of the tub. She turns the taps off, feeling her heartbeat throbbing against the scars. Water continues to drip as Elena gently lowers herself into the tub.

_"What on earth were you thinking going to that Trevino kid's party?"_

The water is scalding hot and burns Elena's skin but she doesn't care. She can't feel anymore. Her entire body is numb, physically and emotionally.

_"What's happening to you Elena?"_

Tears leak freely out of the sides of her eyes but she's too high to notice.

_"This Elena is not our daughter."_

Elena reaches for the counter, knocking over several bottles in the process. They fall to the floor, their contents spilling out.

_"Something bad could have happened to you."_

She searches blindly for sharp blades she extracted from her disposable razor.

_"You could have _died._"_

Elena brings the blade close to her face, inspecting it. The blades are slightly rusted and chipping with dried blood but she glances past those facts. She presses her finger to the sharp edge, feeling it slice through her skin.

_"Grayson, watch out!"_

The water is cold now, the heat escaping quickly. Elena doesn't know how long she's been sitting in the tub but when she lifts a hand, her fingertips are wrinkly like prunes.

_The car wheels skid out of control as he slams on his brakes. _

Carefully, Elena makes a fist with one hand, searching for the vein that pops out most. She drags the razor along her forearm, against the light blue veins.

_It would later be reported that the blue BMW spun out of control before breaking through the wall of the bridge. _

Using force, Elena cuts deep into her wrist, watching the shiny blood flow out.

_The car falls towards the rushing water in free fall. Falling. Falling. _Falling.

Elena drops the blade, her arm going weak as in falls out the side of the tub. The blood streams steadily down her forearm before switching paths and heading towards the tile floor. Blood coats the tiny white pills scattered on the floor as the puddle grows.

_Crash. _

Thud. Elena's head hits the back of the bath tub.

_The car reaches the water, the windows shattering from the force and pressure. _

Elena's head slips under the water, the liquid hitting her face like a slap.

_Water pours in through the windows so quickly, Elena barely has time to scream. She's struggling to unbuckle her seat belt, trying to scream for her mom and dad. _

She holds her breath, counting the seconds.

_Elena opens her eyes, blinking away the cold water slowly. _

Her eyelids flutter open as she stares up through the clear water at the ceiling.

_Her eyes close again, her hands still wrestling with the seatbelt. _

The water stings Elena's eyes and she inhales a lungful of water.

_Elena is thrashing around in the water, shaking her head. She can no longer resist as she takes a breath. Air doesn't fill her lungs but water does. _

Sputtering and choking on water, Elena keeps her body firmly under water.

_Elena passes out before she sees her savior. She doesn't get to feel his strong arms free her from the seat and take her to the surface through broken windows. _

She waits, continuously counting the seconds as they pass. And she waits. Waits to see which brother will save her this time. 

**A/N: Part 1/2. Review please:) **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah. _

He arrives promptly on the 295th second of waiting, just like she knew he would.

Good thing too, because everything is starting to get fuzzy.

His brow is furrowed as he pulls her up from the water.

Immediately, she coughing up water and all the deep secrets she's kept buried for so long.

Quickly, he tightly wraps towels around her body, making sure to hold his breath.

He hugs her shivering body tightly, protecting her from the cold.

_This is what it feels to be loved, _Elena thinks.

"What were you thinking?" he asks furiously. He smothers her with kisses, runs her hands through her wet hair and feels her heart pound against her chest. "For how long? Answer me, Elena. How long?"

She throws her head back, tears flowing down with happiness, knowing. Knowing that he would always be the one to save her. Because she truly loved him.

_Stefan. _

_

* * *

_He arrives earlier than expected on the 267th second of waiting, just like she hoped he would.

Good thing too, because everything is starting to get fuzzy.

His eyes are red and his face is livid as he pulls her up from the water.

Immediately, she's coughing up water and all the deep secrets that he's known all about the whole time.

Quickly, he _doesn't _wrap something around her body to protect her porcelain skin.

He slaps at her face roughly, not bothering to protect her from himself.

_This is what it feels to be alive, _Elena thinks.

"What the fuck were you think?" he asks furiously. He is angry with her, yelling at her face and pressing kisses on her jawline harshly. "You thought I didn't know? Tell me, Elena. Didn't think I knew?"

She throws her head back, shaking from the bitter cold and the mixture of laughter and sobs, knowing. Knowing that he would always be the one to know the true her. Because he truly loved her.

_Damon. _

_

* * *

_They both don't show up and Elena knows they won't by the 304th second of waiting, just like they all knew.

Good thing too, because everything is starting to get fuzzy. (And she doesn't want to wait for death any longer.)

Her mouth is curved upward and her eyes start lose most sight of the ceiling.

Immediately, the tears well up, and mix with the pink bathwater, sitting in the tub along with all her secrets that know one ever knew about.

Quickly, she starts losing the feeling in her finger tips and thighs; her whole body going numb .

She pinches at her thighs, unable to get a grip of her body.

_This is what it feels like to be forgotten, _Elena thinks.

"Why did I let myself think?" she asks, solemnly out loud. The words are incoherent, a garble of bubbles as she continues to speak. "Let myself think that they cared? Don't be idiotic, Elena. Why did you fool yourself?"

She throws her head back, inhaling more water deeply, knowing. Knowing that they had better things to worry about and that she was pathetic to expect to be saved. But it didn't matter. Because she wanted to die.

_Death._

**A/N: Basically, I gave you three scenarios of what it would be like if Stefan/Damon/Death came. I don't know which is reality, you can decided. I'm having mixed feelings, especially after 2x01. I'm still in shock. Leave a review so I know what you think! I might even go back to some happy stuff. Although, what Damon is kinda making it hard. I don't be liking Elena too much after Katherine. Sexy BAMF. So is Stefan. And Tyler/Jeremy. Be prepared because I'm inspired. **

**Oh, leave a review. Did I say that already?  
**


End file.
